


Inconvenient

by Elficiel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elficiel/pseuds/Elficiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Convincing Seto Kaiba of something was quite the inconvenience. It was like fighting a battle or playing chess. In both cases, it took to anticipate everything while acting very carefully." Itemshipping flash-fic. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient

 

 

_X_

 

Convincing Seto Kaiba of something was quite the inconvenience. It was like fighting a battle or playing chess. In both cases, it took to anticipate everything while acting very carefully. Ishizu had known it since the day she had to persuade him to create the Battle City tournament.

The Pharaoh and she were silently watching him rub his temples. The CEO groaned. "So, I suppose there isn't any chance I could get rid of you both otherwise?"

"You know us too well, Kaiba," the Pharaoh said with a slight smirk.

"It is our common interest to join and fight against these enemies," Ishizu explained carefully. "Even you would not like to see your company being destroyed along with the planet."

He glared at her calm, still face, obviously wondering whether that remark was even worth answering. "That, is my business, and my only business. Why would I need your boring presence to defend it, anyway? You're both as useful as that Jonouchi dork!" he spat out before walking away.

Now was time for the final blow. It was becoming very delicate; they had to strike, although not too hard.

"Does Jonouchi Katsuya know where they keep your brother?" Ishizu asked.

Kaiba stopped.

Good sign.

"I managed to get some information from the last opponent I fought against," the Pharaoh continued, "You'll never find the place because its security system is protected from all satellite detection."

The CEO stood still for a while and slowly turned around to face them, looking both intrigued and annoyed. Although silent, this gesture was enough to inform them they had won the battle –or the chess game; the name of the struggle did not matter. Ishizu held back a smile. And a glance at the Pharaoh indicated her that he was thinking the same.

An inconvenient, but effective struggle, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
